Paths to a Dead Heart
by Scykra
Summary: Counterpart to Peace in a Pirate's Heart. "Are you deaf or retarded? That beast was mine-" "You need to come up with better insults." Scykra - Hiatus/Revisions
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ This story is the counterpart of Kai's Peace in a Pirate's Heart. I felt sad the Ammy's mate Oki uh...I shouldn't spoil it for you, but something bad happens to him and I felt that we shouldn't torture Ammy so much. So ya, here the counterpart.

I don't own One Piece or Okami. But I do own Yukira and her dad.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**~Yukira's POV~**

The day I was born, I died. I brought death everywhere I went. It seemed to hover over me like a lion waiting the right time to kill its prey. My mother ate a devil fruit. The result: my death.

The day after I died, my father killed mother with no regrets. He took me out of her womb and forced me through experiments. I hated him for that, but what could a child know what is right from wrong. I accepted the fact my father killed mother. I didn't care during those times.  
A few years later, father found out why I died. It was because of the powers of the Zetsumei Fruit, the Taker of Life Fruit. For it's powers to be used the user has to die. It allowed its user to take away life force, add wounds to the soul which forces the opponent to rest and eventually die, or take life from the living in other words death.

My father liked the idea of my powers. He wondered if he could expand their limits and maybe just maybe be able to put another power in me. Acid seemed to flow through my veins each night. I writhed in pain, but made no sound. I couldn't, if I didn't want green goop to flow down my wind pipe. Every evening, I was sore, in pain. I could feel something inside change, but I didn't know what.

Father was a friend of the wolf poachers. I never liked killing. Shirayuki supported my idea. Why couldn't we be friends with the wolves? She told me about Amaterasu and Oki, the alphas of their pack, and how her family wanted them dead. She didn't want to betray Amaterasu. They were friends, but she could either be exiled by her family or kill her friend's family. I wished I could tell her my ideas and suggestions, but unfortunately I haven't talked since the day I was born. Shirayuki sympathized for me, I didn't want sympathy. I wanted freedom.  
As time passed, Shirayuki seemed to become more fragile. She couldn't talk as much, fell asleep often during our chats, and never voiced her problems. I was worried. What was happening to my friend?

A few months later, Shirayuki never came to visit me. I wondered what was wrong? I felt lonely again.

**~Father's POV~**

"I think you're ready, daughter." I put my hand on the cool glass. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a fruit opposite to the Death Fruit, the Itonami Fruit, the Giver of Life Fruit. True to its name, the fruit allowed the user to give life to inanimate objects, give a soul more life force, or give life to the dead. Taking off the cap to one of the tubes hooked onto Yukira, I dropped the fruit into the stream of liquid. The fruit slowly dissolved and Yukira struggled against her chains, a silent scream left her mouth. I stared at my heir, hoping the experiment worked. If it was successful, then she shall help us kill off the remaining wolves. **  
**

**~Regular POV~**

Yukira Shinra looked like an exact replica of her mother. Even though the experiments have altered her appearance permanently, she still had her mother's features. Her pale skin was now a gloomy gray mimicking the skin tone of corpses. The rosy lips now a rusty maroon pulled back into a snarl. Black hair now golden white hung limply from her scalp. Black nails dug into the palm of her hands. The pain was unbearable. Piercing wolf eyes snapped open screaming for the pain to stop. Her elf-like ears twitched for a sign of help, but she heard none. She could see her father, standing there with a smirk on his face. Her eyes shifted rapidly. Suddenly, every motion faded. Yukira was once again dead.

**~Father's POV~**

"NO!" I slammed my fist on the wall. This couldn't happen. I made her perfectly capable of carrying two devil fruit powers. But there, right in front of me she floated, motionless. I shut off the machine.  
"Well, like they always say. When you want the job to be done right, you gotta go it yourself." With a flick of my lab coat, I was off in search of the two alpha wolves, Amaterasu and Oki.

**~Yukira's POV~  
**

I "died" again. I have no heartbeat, curtsy of the Zetsumei Fruit. But I could feel life flowing through me. That was unnatural. Father must have given me another fruit. But which fruit? My body still aches from the two powers. I couldn't hear the machine going. Did father think I was dead? I might be able to free myself. Rusting the metal that chained me in this glass container, I fell to the bottom of the spherical glass. I put my hands on the glass and it slowly deteriorated. The goop flushed out, taking me with it. I landed on the cold stone floor and I greedily took in air. Finally, freedom.

**~Father's POV~**

"Damn this body is heavy," I hauled the dead body of Oki to my experiment table. "That stupid Amaterasu. Should've buried her mate when she had the chance." I could use the body against her. I went back into my daughter's room. I flicked on the lights. She wasn't there. The glass was broken, the fluid suspending her was ever where, chains dangled helplessly...  
"Where is she!"

**~Yukira's POV~  
**

_ Who's this? _I looked at the body of a wolf, a male wolf. _Wait, isn't he Amaterasu's mate? Father, He must want to experiment on him. I should help him get out, even if it's his dead body. _I tried to move his body. It was heavy. _I don't want him to be experimented on. _I knew I had powers of the dead, but what good would that do on a dead body. It's not like I could give... life... Wait a second, That must be it. Father gave me the the fruit opposite to the Zetsumei fruit. _If Zetsumei is that Taker of Life, then the opposite would be Giver of Life, Itonami. But, wouldn't that mean I have to give my life force to Oki... But what if I took someone else's life force and gave it to Oki... then..._

"Where is she!" My train of thought stopped.

_ "_Shimatta, Father has found out I'm still alive. I have to hurry." My voice sounded foreign to me. It sounded like soft little bell chimes. I backed into the shadows, waiting for my father.

**~Father's POV~**

"Where is that little bitch," I muttered. When i entered the experimentation room, dread hung threateningly in the air. I ignored the feeling and went to the corpse. I grabbed the scalpel on the silver tray.

"Now let's have a look." I grinned evilly. The air around me disappeared. Gasping for breathing, I frantically searched what was happening. The life was being sucked out of me. I turned around. There she was. Yukira. _My daughter._

**~Regular POV~**

Yukira slithered out of the darkness and silently crept up behind her father. She put her slender corpse hands around his neck and sucked out his life force. Father turned his head around, shocked that his daughter would actually kill him. He struggled, trying to get out of her grip. Gradually, the light in his eyes dimmed until they were a milky blue. His body limp and collapsed to the floor. Yukira stared at her hands. She stared in disbelief. Would it be enough to revive Oki without killing her? Her demonic eyes set its sight back on her dead father and the laboratory. **  
**

"I think this'll be enough for now." She muttered. "Nobody shall see what my father has done, but first..." Yukira stood in front of Oki and put her lips on his fuzzy forehead. A silver glow surrounded both of them. Yukira started feeling a little tired so she stopped giving life to the purple and red wolf. At first there was no movement in the body. Then a twitch from his left ear. A breath. Shift of eyes. He was alive once more.

"Oki? Can you wake up?" The wolf didn't move.

"Oki," Yukira questioned once more, "We should leave." She moved her hand over his head.

"Please."

"Who... Are... You...?" Came a weak question from the wolf.

"My name is Yukira Shinra." A weak fierce growl left the alpha male.

"You work with the wolf hunters."

"No. My father does. I do not. I wish to be your friend," Yukira stated calmly.

"Lies!" Oki's red eyes snapped open glaring at her.

"If I were lying, then would a father kill her mother just because she's in the way? Would he feed his daughter lies? Would a father experiment on his daughter just to kill wolves? Would a daughter love her father is he did these things?"

"...No."

"Nice to have that settled."

"How am I alive? I'm suppose to be dead." Oki slowly stood on his paws, stumbling a little.

"I revived you."

"How?"

"Years ago, while I was still in my mother's womb, she accidentally at the Zetsumei Fruit, but the powers didn't go to her instead it went to me. The day I was born was when I died, I was a stillborn baby. This activated the devil fruit's powers. The fruit needs the user to die once for its powers to release. My powers took some life force from one of the nurses. So here I am alive. I could've eaten another devil fruit. My father knew that. So when my father saw my mother was useless, he killed her. With no regrets. She was just a pawn in his game. I was only six then. Mother gave me a ring as a memento of her. Father experimented on me for the next 20 years. Each night, he made me stronger so I could kill your pack. Of course, I didn't understand much until one of the poacher's daughter came to visit me. Her name was Shirayuki. She made me realize that what my father was doing was wrong. I wanted to help but alas I was weak in that trap. The experiments altered my appearance. When father sought that my 'training' was complete, he injected the fruit opposite to the Zetsumei Fruit, the Itonami Fruit. Father though that the two fruits killed me, but in reality they were just battling for dominance. After I was alive again, I destroyed my containment, killed my father, and gave you his life force."

"Thank you, young one."

"Your welcome." Yukira smiled kindly, "Now we have to get out of here, who knows if the hunters are here."

"What do we do with the body?" Yuira didn't reply to Oki's question. Instead she kneeled beside the corspe and drained any other life force there was in the organism. When she removed her hand, all was left was dust in the shape of a human.

Heavy sounds of footsteps bounced off the walls.

"Shimatta, father must have informed the hunters that he's found one of the alpha's dead. We have to leave now." Yukira went to her father's weapon wall and took a small lilac box.

"Climb on my back," Oki stated lowering his body so Yukira could climb on easily.

They rushed out of the room and down the hallway. Right when they burst through the door, a variety of weapons were pointed at them. Yukira and Oki stared at the hunters and vice versa, daring the opposite team to make the first move. Yukira leaned towards Oki's ear, "Can you fight?" Oki's replied w/ a flick of his ear. Yukira slid off the alpha male's back and stood beside him. The hunters made the first move.

**~Yukira's POV~**

_ Mother's weapons... She told me I could channel my powers into them. Let's see if that's true. _Taking my mother's ring off the necklace, I inserted it into the box. The box glowed and my chosen weapon fell into my hands. _"In the box, there are many weapons Yukira. When you insert the rin_g, _you can choose any weapon and it will appear."_ My ghost of mother told me.

**~Hunters' POV~  
**

_ Oh shit! We're screwed!_ And they all panicked (sort of...)

**~Yukira's POV~**

CRACK! And the battle started. I flicked my sinister black whip again. It glowed with my Zetsumei powers. I smirked menacingly. With a flick of of my weapon, it lashed out onto the nearest hunter. The hunter struggled to escape, but the effort was futile. Gradually, his eyes began to dim until he crumpled to the floor in the form of dust. As this was happening, Oki was protecting me from any attacks as I drained them of their life force. Blood splattered on the floor like a hose as dust and limp bodies laid helplessly at the onslaught. By the time the whole clan was slaughtered, we stood in the middle covered in blood, panting.

"Well, that was a nice work out."

"I agree," Oki agreed licking his paws. I feel to the floor in utter exhaustion.

"Damn... maybe it was a bad idea to fight when I've been kept locked up for many years..."

"Here." With the help of Oki, I climbed onto his furry back. I tried to take in more air. My body was shutting itself down.

"I'll take you to a safe haven." Oki assured me. My fingers slowly relinquished their grasp on his fur. Everything started getting blurry. As the wind picked up, I felt a change in Oki and warm arms securely holding me in place. _Who... _before I could finish my train of thought, I fell into darkness.

**

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow interesting humans~ Sorry for the late ...well...uber late update. *sweatdrop* but anywayz~ Continuing on with the story :]

~Ryuu

_This. Is. So. Late. My Aneki. I love her anyways. XD_

_Enjoy the awesomeness while you can... I have no idea when this woman will update again. =.='_

_-Kai  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~Yukira's POV~**

"Hm..." I groaned, turning to my side. I snuggled into the warm blankets. _Wait...blankets? _I opened my eyes and waited for them to focus. The walls were painted baby blue, a mahogany dresser, shelves with many interesting books and other furniture.

"...Where am I?" I stood up and walked toward the window. Looking out, I saw trees, trees, trees, and oh guess what more trees. I whirled around. Somebody or something was here. My eyes scanned the room. They fell on a spot near the dresser. I glared. Striking purple eyes stared back. I jumped. Something touched my leg and I looked down. There was a fox. A fire fox with bi-colored eyes. I bent down and cautiously stuck my hand out for it to sniff. The fox, which I can now see is a he, sniffed my hand and tilted his head. He barked and the same pair of purple eyes stared at now next to the fox. Startled I took my hand back and watched them discuss.

CREAK. The door opened. A young man walked in carrying a tray of food. He had piercing neon blue eyes, strong facial structure, and long shaggy purple blue hair. The top part of his hair was blood red. On his forehead was a mask. The same mask Oki wore. _So... It was him..._

"Ah, you're awake, good. Is Kyuubou and Kyonda bothering you?" Oki asked in his soothing baritone voice, briefly glancing at the chattering animals.

"Oh, no not at all," I replied back with a smile, "Is that for me?" I pointed to the tray of delicious fruits. Oki nodded and placed it down on the nightstand.

"Thank you," I grabbed a peach and bit into its sweet juices, "So, where are we?"

"My home, this is my daughter, Kenya's, room." Oki walked up next to me and we both stared out the window.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the family." Walking out of the room and house, I savored my peach and buried the core in the dirt.

I thought when he said rest of the family, it wouldn't be this. Animals everywhere, varying from sky, land, and water creatures. I stood there in shock. Well, this was a big family. Oki introduced me to every animal. Some were nice, others were a little cautious. It wasn't until he familiarized me with the two animals from before; I noticed something unusual about them. Oki started talking with Kyuudou and Kyonda.

"How's Ammy," Oki asked, concerned. Kyuudou replied and Oki's eyes saddened a little. Kyonda must have told something interesting to Oki because his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Are you ready to leave, Yukira?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm ready."

"Kyuu, Kyon, Do not tell Kenya and Ammy that I'm alive." The two animals argued with Oki. _Tell? How can they tell Kenya and Ammy?_I pondered. _Well they do have many animals that can give out the message, but that would take da-_

_"_My decision is final!" Oki's lips were drawn in a thin line, his strict expression made Kyuudou and Kyonda cower. The two frightened animals nodded and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"So, where are we going?" I ran and spun around to face him.

"After Kenya and Ammy."

"Right-o! But do you know where they are?" We walked along the shore.

"Yes, Kyuu and Kyon told me."

"How are we getting there?" I look at the endless ocean. Oki jumped 10 feet in the air, flipped, and changed into his wolf form. I understood his message and climbed onto his back. He took position and shot off onto the water. I clung onto his fur, the wind thrashing in my face. The salty spray from the ocean stung. Oki slowed down and stood a distance away from two ships. He stealthy walked to the side of the ship and climbed up. We stood in a shaded area on the ship with a clear view of the games, but the people could not see us.

"Red light!"

"Green light!"

"RED!"

"GREEN!"

"RED!"

"GREEN!"

"RED!"

"GREEN!"

"RED!"

"GREEN!"

"QUIT IT!" A young girl's voice scream.

"..." I kept silent. Looking at Oki, he facepawed.

"I'm guessing that's your daughter."

"Yes..." He sighed.

"... Red light?" A male voice questioned. The little girl from before now known as Kenya froze while the others, not expecting the "Red light", were out of the game. As the games progressed, Luffy's crew, yes I heard it from one of the member's mouth, naturally won. I snickered silently. Foxy's team was the worst. Oki must have seen something because he backed us up more into the shade. After the games were over, it was then I noticed that an eagle was with the crew. _I wonder who that is..._ Oki must have seen the curiosity in my eyes.

"That eagle's Kairi. He's an older brother to Kenya."

"Oh..."

"Come, we shouldn't stick around too much. One of the crew members might notice us sooner or later." I nodded and we left the scene. As I clung to Oki, the temperature gradually warmed. The air around us became dryer. I looked around, we were in a desert.

"Well that wa-" A dagger shot out from the sand. I dodged the weapon and took out my intended weapon. With a flick of my wrists, the senbon needles buried their way into the sand. It was silent. Oki's ears flicked.

"He's gone for now." I released my stance, but had my guard up just in case. Looking at the dagger, I took it just in case if we needed to find the man again.

"We should be moving then." Without a word, we stealthily crossed the desert, the mini sand storms erasing our tracks.

**~Regular POV~**

After endless scenery of sand and animal bones, the duet found themselves in a bustling town. People started at them, wonder why there was a wolf and a corpse-like girl. Oki's ears flicked around, listening.

"Some battle is going on. Give me the dagger, maybe the man might be there." Giving him the dagger, Oki took a few good whiffs of the dagger and then sniffled the air.

"Got it." The two ran off into the crowd, Oki taking lead. Stopping a few feet away, they could see Luffy's crew battling the Marines. Oki's eyes honed in on a man disguised as a Marine who was standing off to the side watching the fight brew. With a growl, Oki pounced on the man and threw him into a building away from the fight. The man landed in a huge thud, a crater formed where he hid the wall.

"Heh, so you found me," the man smirked as a thin trail of blood dripped from his lips.

"Why did you attack us," I questioned with a snarl. Oki stayed in a low stance, growing.

"Negative. Cannot release important information," the man stated in an emotionless tone.

"Who sent you," I asked once again, already annoying by this man's tone of voice.

"Negative. Cannot release important information."

"Why are you here?"

"Negative. Cannot release important information."

"Are you just gunna repeat that phrase..."

"Negative. Cannot release important information."

"Oki, don't you think he's saying this to annoy us," I whispered to the male wolf.

"...hn." He was obviously ticked.

"Can you at least tell us your name?"

"..."

"I bet he's gunna sa-"

"Tanaka. Tanaka Yuro," the male replied with smug smirk.

"Don't look so smug, trash. We'll wipe your smirk off your face and shove it up your-"

"Oki," I trailed off, sweat dropping.

"Fin-" Out of the blue, blood trailed down my cheek in a paper thin cut. I glared at Tanaka.

"Oh, it's on now bastard."

* * *

Oh No He Didn't~ :] Now in the next chapter be prepared for a shor-...actually...NO SPOILERS! :] YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS~

~Ryuu

_O NO HE DINT :C_

_O ya he just didddd :D_

_-Kai  
_


End file.
